


Lucky to Have You

by Aquata



Category: Rush Hour (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquata/pseuds/Aquata
Summary: Carter would rather sleep in but Lee's having none of it. And while sharing a shower might not save time it does make Carter feel better about having to be awake.
Mainly fluff.





	

"Where are you going?" Carter whined sleepily, sliding his arms around Lee's waist where he sat on the edge of the bed and pressing against the length of his bare back in an attempt to stop him leaving. He had been sleeping peacefully, curled around Lee and feeling so very comfortable and warm, but he had been woken by Lee's careful movements as he tried to extricate himself.

"I need to take a shower," Lee answered, sliding a hand over one of Carter's, fingertips tracing over his knuckles. Carter groaned against his neck, reluctant to let go and be separated from the warmth of his skin.

"But it'll be cold without you. Stay here," he murmured into his shoulder.

"We will be late if I do. We have to meet Didi."

Carter hummed in acknowledgement, pressing his face into the back of Lee's neck and letting his eyes slip closed again.

"Mmm I remember," he said drowsily. "Just stay here for a bit and then we can shower together to save time."

"That does not save time," Lee answered sounding amused, but he let himself be pulled backwards into the bed anyway, turning in Carter's arms to face him. He was so warm and Carter pressed against him under the covers, tangling their legs together and burying his face in Lee's shoulder, already starting to doze off again.

"Okay, but not for long," he heard Lee say. He felt him shift around slightly, getting more comfortable, but it all seemed so far away.

He was woken a while later by a gentle hand and the soft sound of Lee's voice. He made a sleepy sound and determinedly kept his eyes closed as Lee tried to wake him.

"We'll be late if we don't get up now," Lee said and Carter cursed his eternal need to be punctual.

"Nooo, I'm still asleep," he complained and heard Lee sigh above him.

"Then I'll have to wake you up," he heard him say and then there was a warm mouth against his throat, lips unerringly finding the spot that always make Carter weak at the knees. He shivered as Lee mouthed slowly at that spot, running his tongue over the skin there. One of his hands slid down Carter's stomach, fingers moving slowly over sensitive skin and stopping just above the waistband of his boxers, moving back and forth in a teasing manner.

Carter was so focused on that hand and where it might go next that he was taken completely by surprise when Lee's mouth suddenly stopped it's slow licking kisses and sucked in a way that had Carter's eyes flying open and his hands gripping reflexively at Lee's arms as a breathy gasp tore itself out of his throat.

Lee pulled back, looking all too pleased with himself as he gazed down at Carter.

"Oh look, you're awake," he said, a satisfied smile on his lips. And then before Carter could stop him, he was climbing out of bed and heading for the bathroom. Carter groaned, tipping his head back into the pillow and rubbing a hand across his face.

"Why do you _do that?_ " he called out, frustrated that it had worked _again_.

"It made you wake up, didn't it?" Lee replied from down the hall. Carter took one last moment, staring at the ceiling as he listened to Lee move around in the bathroom, before clambering reluctantly out of bed himself and going to join him.

He found him standing in front of the washbasin and brushing his teeth, looking gloriously attractive in just his boxers. Carter couldn't help the way his eyes wandered over all that skin as he distractedly reached for his own toothbrush.

Lee finished brushing his teeth before him but he made no move to get in the shower, instead wrapping his arms around Carter's waist and resting his chin on his shoulder as he waited for him. Carter watched his face in the mirror, enjoying the contented expression he wore and the solid warmth of him pressed against his back.

"I love you," Carter tried to say around the toothpaste. It came out garbled but the 'I love you too' that Lee murmured in response told him he'd understood. They stayed like that until Carter had finished brushing his teeth, only separating when he leaned forward to spit into the washbasin. He dropped his toothbrush into the cup next to Lee's and turned to face him, stepping closer and pressing their mouths together.

He tasted overwhelmingly of mint toothpaste as Carter licked into his mouth, sliding his hands up his back as they kissed. It lasted several long moments before Lee broke the kiss.

"We need to shower," he said and Carter obligingly shoved his boxers down, stepping out of them before reaching out to push Lee's down too, taking the opportunity to grope his ass at the same time. Lee gave him a fondly exasperated look before taking hold of Carter's shoulders and nudging him in the direction of the shower. Carter laughed and went willingly, stepping into the shower and reaching up a hand to turn the water on.

He sighed as the water poured over him, blissfully hot against his skin, and then Lee was right behind him, warm hands finding his shoulders. He rubbed his fingers into the muscles, just the way Carter liked, and Carter tipped his head forward with a hum of approval.

"Mmm that's good," he sighed. "God I love your hands."

"So you have told me many times," Lee answered. "I am beginning to think you only want me for my hands."

He ran his fingers down Carter's back, stopping to rub soothing circles at the base of his spine.

"Well you are _very_ good with them," Carter said, letting his tone fill with heavy suggestion as he turned around to face him. "But I love a lot of other parts of you too."

He cupped a hand against Lee's jaw, running his thumb across his lips.

"I love this," he said, kissing him briefly before sliding his hands down to his ass.

"I love this," he said, desire coiling inside him as he squeezed gently. He could never get enough of Lee's ass. He traced fingertips across Lee's thigh as he brought his hand down between his legs.

"And I really love this," he said, stroking his cock slowly and earning a low groan in response.

"We are going to be late," Lee complained.

"Then we'll just have to be quick," Carter told him, lowering his voice in a way that he knew always got Lee flustered. Lee groaned again and Carter knew he had won, his own arousal increasing at the look on his face. He pulled Lee down into a deep kiss, exploring his mouth with his tongue as his hands ran over wet skin.

Then strong hands were on his hips and he was being pushed back against the cold tiles as Lee slotted their hips together and ground slowly against him, sending delicious pleasure shooting through his veins. Carter tore his mouth away from the kiss, panting for breath as he started to roll his hips in time with Lee's.

He took in the sight of Lee, his hair wet and falling in his eyes. Carter loved that look on him, loved seeing him when he wasn't perfectly put together.

Lee bent his head to Carter's neck, mouth finding that sensitive spot again and pressing a slow, sucking kiss to it. Carter's legs gave out under him and he had to throw his arms around Lee's shoulders for support.

"That's a dirty trick," Carter gasped in his ear and felt more than heard Lee laugh against him.

"Would you like me to stop doing it?" he asked, the glint in his eyes saying he already knew the answer to that.

" _Never_ ," Carter answered without hesitation before bringing their mouths together again and slipping a hand between them to curl around their cocks, providing more friction as they thrust against each other.

The sound Lee made into his mouth had him aching with want, hot desire bringing him close to the edge already. He tightened his grip, stroking them both towards completion, his hips losing their rhythm as their movements grew more frantic. The slide of their mouths grew sloppy as they took gasping breaths between kisses, tasting water and mint and each other.

It didn't take much more. A few jerking strokes of his hand and they were both coming, crying out in pleasure. Carter was glad for the support of the wall behind him because he didn't think he would be able to stay standing otherwise. Lee ducked his head down to rest against his shoulder and Carter could feel the puffs of his breath as he recovered.

They stayed like that for several long moments, the water washing away any mess and Carter slid a hand up Lee's neck, running his fingers through his wet hair.

"I love you," he told him softly, full of contentment as he held him.

"I love you too," Lee replied against his skin and Carter used his free hand to tip his chin up so that he could kiss him, soft and slow. When they pulled apart, the blissfully happy look on Lee's face had him wanting to stay there all day.

But he knew that they did need to get a move on so, reluctantly, he reached for the shampoo, pouring a generous amount into his hand and starting to lather it into Lee's hair. Lee sighed and his eyes slipped closed as he tipped his head to give Carter better access.

Carter loved doing this. Lee always went so pliant and relaxed under his hands as he massaged his scalp and it always seemed to bring him such a sense of ease that Carter would happily do it whenever he could. He spent longer than necessary on his hair before nudging his head back so that he could rinse the shampoo out.

They were quicker with the rest of their routine, cleaning each other with gentle, familiar movements and trading the occasional kiss, so it wasn't long before Lee was turning the water off and they were getting out of the shower to dry off.

Carter watched as Lee dried himself with quick efficiency and a fond smile spread across his face at the sight. Sometimes it just struck him how much he loved this man.

"What?" Lee asked, catching him smiling at him and tilting his head inquisitively.

"I'm lucky to have you," Carter answered and Lee gave him a small pleased smile.

"Not as lucky as I am to have you," he said, stepping close to kiss him tenderly, his hands warm on Carter's hips. When they parted, Lee gave him an affectionate look before turning and heading back to the bedroom to dress. Carter watched him go for a moment and then followed after him, his lips curling up into a loving smile and his chest filling with warm happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> These two would be so adorable together. I can just see it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
